Magia Romana - Errores
by The Nova 6
Summary: Los errores del pasado pueden marcar la ruta del futuro, o al menos, así es para el director Emilio Varrone. Potterverso expandido "Magia Romana". Este fic participa en el reto "Educando Niños Mágicos" del Foro de las Expansiones.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Los personajes y la idea de la historia son míos.

* * *

**ERRORES**

* * *

Emilio Varrone apuró su copa de vino de un trago, sin detenerse a saborearlo. Muchas otras personas lo hacían y tardaban mucho tiempo en beberse una simple copa, lo cual a él le parecía una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Para él, todo aquello que pudiera hacerse rápidamente, debía hacerse así. Aunque en esos momentos no tenía nada que hacer. Y sí, aunque fuera difícil de creer, el _Magister Primus _de la Universidad de Trieste no tenía nada que hacer, al contrario que los demás días. Quizá fuera por ser domingo. Y para alguien acostumbrado a trabajar sin descanso durante toda su vida, no tener trabajo era algo desconcertante. Y para Emilio Varrone, muy irritante.

Cada vez que se le desocupaba la mente, acudían a él ciertos pensamientos que hacía lo posible por mantener a raya. Porque pertenecían a una época de su vida de la cual no estaba nada orgulloso, hacía diez años. De hecho, ahora que pensaba en ello, había sido justo, justo, el mismo día que había sido elegido director de la Universidad y no era estricto como ahora. Al menos, no TAN estricto. Pero habían tenido lugar ciertos sucesos que le habían hecho replantearse cómo dirigir aquello. Y ahora le iba mucho mejor.

Su vista peinó todo su despacho, y se detuvo en una fotografía en movimiento que yacía sobre una mesita baja, a la izquierda de la puerta. A pesar de lo lejos que estaba de la mesa, el director tenía muy buena vista. La fotografía mostraba a dos personas, y una de ellas era él mismo. La otra era un chico de unos quince años que aparecía muy sonriente, haciendo el signo de la victoria con una mano, mientras el Varrone de la foto se mostraba satisfecho y sonreía levemente. El director apuntó con su varita a la foto y la hizo cruzar el despacho, posándose en su mesa con cuidado.

-Gaetano… -murmuró, dando un suspiro y negando con la cabeza. En ese momento le sobresaltaron unos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Varrone se recompuso y dio permiso para entrar. Quien llamaba era Francesco Amato, el profesor más anciano del lugar. Era el único que ya estaba allí cuando Emilio había tomado posesión de su cargo, ya que al poco de hacerlo había despedido a casi todos los demás, por encontrarlos incompetenentes, inútiles o ambas cosas a la vez. Amato había sido el único que había conservado su puesto...y el único que le llamaba por su nombre de pila, sin atenerse a ningún formalismo.

-¿Te pillo en mal momento, Emilio? Tienes una cara muy rara -preguntó, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la fotografía. Y entonces, el anciano profesor cayó en la cuenta-...Ah. Si lo ves mejor, puedo volver más tarde.

-No, no hace falta, dime -se apresuró a responder el director, dando la vuelta a la foto apresuradamente y carraspeando. Francesco se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa del director, y clavó sus ojos en él. Era la única persona que podía tratar a Varrone con familiaridad, y también la única que conocía ciertas cosas que los demás no. Y Emilio se sintió incómodo bajo la mirada del anciano-. ¿Qué pasa, Francesco?

-Que, después de todos estos años, todavía sigues tratando de ocultármelo cada vez que te pillo viendo esa foto, Emilio -medio sonrió el profesor-. Y sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada.

El director resopló. No estaba ahora para ponerse a recordar temas espinosos, pero al parecer a Amato le gustaba hurgar en las heridas.

-Y tú sabes que yo sé que no has venido a decirme esto, así que ve al grano -le dijo, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y metiendo la foto dentro, con brusquedad. Amato chasqueó la lengua.

-Bien, ya que insistes...venía a decirte que ya está todo listo en el _Hortus _(Jardín) para el partido de Quidditch. Como me dijiste que te avisara justo cuando fuese a empezar… -explicó el profesor.

-Ah, eso, sí...bien, enseguida voy -dijo Emilio, levantándose y alisándose la túnica, rodeando su mesa. El profesor Amato fue quien abrió la puerta y salió del despacho, seguido de cerca por el director, quien iba bastante pensativo. Había decidido apartar su mente de la fotografía, pero su subconsciente insistía en no dejarle hacerlo.

-Era...golpeador, ¿no? -preguntó, tras unos minutos de silencio, cuando casi estaban en el exterior. Francesco asintió. Ya sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo.

-Sí, de la _Domus Minervae _-respondió-. Creo que estaba en décimo año cuando…

-Suficiente -le cortó Emilio, con gesto de amargura-. Me acuerdo perfectamente, no es necesario que lo saques a relucir.

-No pensaba completar la frase -dijo Francesco, desenfadado-. Pero ¿no crees que ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo? Diez años son suficientes para…

-No, Francesco -dijo Varrone, frunciendo el ceño-. En mi caso no. Sabes quién era Gaetano...y qué era para mí. Esto no se olvida.

-No estoy diciendo que lo olvides -se apresuró a decir el profesor-. Pero desde ese entonces, todos los demás chicos que estudian en la academia están pagando la… desgraciada ruta que decidió tomar.

-No te atrevas a criticar mi sistema educativo -le advirtió Emilio, parándose en seco-. No tiene nada que ver con que Gaetano decidiera renegar de mi...protección.

El profesor Amato se paró también y le miró a los ojos, con firmeza.

-Olvidas que yo estaba el día en que se marchó de la Universidad, tras llamarte de todo. Creo que no deberías haberle obligado a seguir tu "hoja de ruta para la sucesión", Emilio. No me extraña que el chico reaccionase como lo hizo.

Por primera vez en su vida, el director notó que las piernas le fallaban un poco. Endureció el gesto y fulminó al anciano con la mirada.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Yo tenía derecho a educarlo como juzgase conveniente -le espetó, alzando la voz. Al responder, el tono de Francesco no se alzó ni un ápice.

-Pero no a cortarle las alas de esa manera. En apenas dos segundos destruiste la relación que tanto te costó construir con él. Y ahora estás haciendo lo mismo con cada nuevo grupo anual de alumnos.

Emilio dio un zapatazo en el suelo, rabioso. Respiró hondo un par de veces. Y cuando habló, su tono era calmado, aunque estaba lleno de ira contenida.

-Ahora no es el momento para esto. Tengo que presidir un maldito partido de Quidditch. Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde, Francesco -dijo, para luego alejarse a zancadas hacia el campo, a lo lejos. Tenía forma de gran coliseo, igual que los de la antigua civilización. Amato suspiró, y negó con la cabeza, para luego seguir los pasos de Varrone.

* * *

Segundo fic para el reto "Educando Niños Mágicos" del Foro de las Expansiones. Espero que sea del agrado de los que lo lean ^^


End file.
